


The Danvers Sister's Gym

by Alexsorangeshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsorangeshirt/pseuds/Alexsorangeshirt
Summary: Kara and Alex are known as "Supergirl" and "Agent Alex" on the TV show America Ninja Warrior. They open a gym that trains other athletes and young girls in the sport. When Ruby decides she wants to be a ninja, she goes to the Danvers sister's gym.Cue Lena and Sam meeting the very athletic, very fit Danvers sisters. Lena can't stop staring at Kara's arms but becomes even more intrigued by her mind. While, Sam learns to apprciate Alex's strength in and out of the gym.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If become slightly obsessed with AMW in the past few days and couldn't stop thinking about this AU.

“I thought you said that Ruby was learning Karate or Tai-Chi or… something to that effect?” Lena said as she sat down next to Sam on the stands. Lena was, as always, entirely overdressed for a kid’s sporting event. She wore a professional green dress with a pair of black heels. While, Sam had on skinny jeans and button up.

“No, I said she was doing ninja training. Not martial arts.”

“Yes, well I obviously misunderstood. Will you please explain what this is?” Lena asked. Sam smiled as her friend had almost the exact reaction Sam did when Ruby had told her she wanted to watch the try Ninja training. Sam had assumed that Ruby wanted to learn martial arts until Ruby had made them both sit down and watch the TV show.

Sam had watched her daughter become enraptured by the athletic abilities displayed on the screen. Competitors had to basically race across a grueling obstacle course that tested their balance, strength, endurance, and mental fitness. Some obstacles would require athletics to hang from a metal ring attached to a hook and then fly the metal ring through the air until it landed on another hook.  If their hands slipped or strength failed than competitors would fall into the pool of water below. Admittedly, there were many more male competitors than female, but Ruby was always cheering for the girls.

When Ruby found out there was a ninja gym in national city she had begged Sam to take her to classes. Ruby had only been going to the mini-ninja classes for a month but had signed up for race despite her inexperience. It made Sam proud to see how brave her daughter was, even if the fear of Ruby getting hurt was always looming in her mind.

“Mom! Aunt Lena! I’m in gym A for both runs!” Ruby’s voice interrupted Sam’s voice. She had just run over to them from where she was talking to some other girls.

“Ok! You’ll do awesome baby!” Sam smiled at her daughter.

“You, without a doubt are going to do great, Ruby!” Lena added.

“Ok! I have to go warm up with Coach now, bye!” Ruby said before she raced off to the big group of girls. A big smile on her face.

“Sam please explain to me what Ruby is going to do so great at.” Lena asked again. Sam smiled at her best friend. Lena had no idea what kind of sport Ruby was going to compete in, but she maintained that Ruby would do great.

“I told you Lena, its Ninja training,” Sam teased.

“Sam.”

“So basically, it’s an obstacle course that they run. There are different challenges and they try to finish without falling.” Sam saw Lena’s confused look and continued, “It will make more sense when we see one of the kids go.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lena said. “How did Ruby learn about this sport? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Its on a TV show, America Ninja Warrior. Except its adults, both men and women, and what they can do is pretty damn impressive plus the competitors are usually very very fit.” Sam said with a wink.

“So, men and women attempt it?” Lena asked.

“Yep, in fact two of the top women own this gym. They are apparently very good and opened this gym up last year. Anyone can join but they market it to women and young girls.” Sam replied. She had found the gym when Ruby decided she wanted to try it.

“Interesting.” Lena said. Lena took a new look around the place. Lena had assumed that some muscle-head dude had owned the place but finding out it was two women intrigued her.

“One of them is over there with Ruby and the other girls,” Sam nodded toward a big group of girls who were in a circle around the women. “She also coaches Ruby.”

Lena looked and for a moment her mouth hung slack. She was exquisite. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail that showed off a jawline that would make statues envious. Even from 50 feet away, Lena could see the women was beyond fit. Her gym clothes wrapped her body like a second skin. Lena stared as the women lead a stretching exercise and reached down to touch her finger tips to floor. Her leggings hugging her butt in a sinful way.

Sam smirked as her best friend stared. “She’s pretty hot.” Sam commented with a grin.

“She……attractive.” Lena said delicately. Her eyes not leaving the blonde women. Sam laughed at Lena’s nonchalant reply.

“Admit it, if she walked over here and offered you wild and aggressive sex your panties would drop on the spot.”

“Sam!” Lena gasped and hit Sam’s arm.

Sam just grinned and said, “Her ninja nickname is “Supergirl” by the way. I’d bet she could also have that name for being good in bed.”

“Sam!” Lena said a second time. This time she hit Sam’s arm harder and glared at her friend.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief as loud voice came over a speaker system to announce the beginning of the competition. The voice explained that they had 50 kids in the competition and each kid would get two attempts to complete the course. They had two identical courses in different areas of the gym and kids would run both at the same time. The course itself started with balancing blocks which led to a form monkey bars, a couple of rope swings, a rock wall, something called a peg-board, and then a 9 foot warped wall.  The best time would be the time used for rankings. Lena watched as a young girl, the first to run the course, stepped up to the starting mat.

***

30 minutes later Lena was biting her lip as Ruby stepped up to mat. Lena had watch the other girls go on the course and had to admit that it fun to watch. Most of the girls fell off the course and onto the big matt before they could finish but it was obvious that they were having fun. What Lena loved was that the girls didn’t view each other as competition or enemies, instead they cheered for everyone and when one girl did finally finish the course she was engulfed in swarm of sweaty screaming girls in celebration.

Now it was Ruby’s turn. The first obstacle was balance blocks where she had to jump from block to block without falling. The blocks were anywhere from 3 to 4 feet apart which seemed an impossible distance for someone who as barely 4 and half feet tall.

Ruby took a deep breath and jumped to the first block. She landed easily and made her way across the rest of the blocks perfectly. Sam yelled for her daughter and Lena caught herself yelling too. This was the first time Lena had ever been invested in a sporting event.

Next Ruby had to swing across around 20 feet of monkey bars without falling onto the matt below. Ruby would need to be able to hang off and move herself the 20 feet with just her upper body strength. Ruby jumped up and grabbed the first bar. Lena felt Sam grab her arm as Ruby started make her way through the monkey bars. Ruby slowed as after she made it about 15 feet down. Lena could tell her arms were getting tired. Ruby some how pushed herself through the last 5 feet and made it ending plate form. The crowd roared as Ruby made it across the monkey bars.

The announcer narrated saying “ _And Ruby Arias had made it through the Monkey bars. She has only down Ninja training for about a month and she’s made it through the monkey bars! Next up is the double rope swing.”_

Ruby jumped up to the platform. To get through the rope swing she would have to jump off the platform and grab a rope in midair. From that rope she would have to get enough swing to jump to another rope and then to the ending platform.  After the monkey bars, this obstacle would be hard on the arms. Ruby eyed the rope for a moment before she made her jump. She was able to grab the rope, but her arms seem to give out and she fell to the floor. The crowd gasped as ruby’s feet hit the mat.

 _“And Ruby just didn’t have enough strength to stay on that rope swing. But still a great first run for a brand new mini ninja.”_ The announcer said as Ruby went over and hugged some of her friends. Sam clutched at Lena’s arm, worried how her daughter was feeling.

“She’s got another run Sam. She’ll do even better.” Lena said. Ruby did seem slightly upset before her coach pulled her to the side and had a private talk with her. Lena watched the attractive blond women put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. By the end of the talk, Ruby was hugging her coach and nodding her head vigorously.

***

Lena and Sam left the gym for about an hour to grab lunch before Ruby’s next run. They asked Ruby to join them, but Ruby wanted to wait and watch her friends compete.

Sam and Lena once again setting in the bleachers as Ruby warmed up for her run. Lena stretched her neck to get another look at Ruby’s coach but was slightly disappointed when she didn’t see the blonde ponytail and lean legs. Instead, a different woman was with Ruby. This woman had short brownish red hair and was slightly shorter than the blonde. While the women was obviously athletic she was leaner than the blonde.

Lena nudged Sam, “Who is that with Ruby?”

Sam looked over and as soon as her eyes found the women a small blush filled her face. Most people wouldn’t recognize it, but Lena could tell that something had been off about her friend.

“That’s the other owner of the gym. She coaches Ruby too, but I don’t see her as often as the other lady.” Sam replied after she had quickly gained control of herself.

“Considering your blush, I’d wager you like to see her more often than the other coach.” Lena teased her friend. She remembered how Sam had teased her earlier.

Sam sarcastically rolled her eyes, “Don’t stoop to my level, Lena. You’re better than that.”

“Why do you get to tease me, but I can’t tease you?” Lena pouted.

“Because you are the great Lena Luthor and you are more dignified than me.” Sam replied with grin.

“To be fair, that’s not a difficult feat.” Lena replied in a nonchalant manner.

“Hey!” Sam laughed and hit Lena’s arm. “Don’t be mean to me! I’m your best friend!” Sam cried with mock outrage. Lena just laughed and shook her head at her best friend. It amazed Lena how Sam could be such a good mom, an amazing executive, a great friend, and an utter goofball all at the same time. 

Lena laughed, “Ok, ok I apologize.” Sam affectionally bumped Lena with her shoulder before looking back up at the new coach. Sam couldn’t take her eyes the women’s lean frame.

“You are right though. Given half a chance I’d have my hands in her hair and her pants around her ankles so fast…..”Sam trailed off. In a quieter voice she muttered, “Damn, I need to get laid.”

***

20 minutes later Ruby had finished her last run of the day. She had made it to the second rope this time but had fallen off when trying to reach the platform. She seemed happy though and Sam couldn’t be prouder of her daughter.

“Hey baby, you did so good!” Sam hugged her daughter as she ran up to her.

“Thanks mom! It was really fun and next time I’ll do even better!” Ruby smiled.

“You really did do great Ruby. I doubt I could have made it across the balance blocks.” Lena added.

“I couldn’t do them when I first started but couch Alex and coach Kara helped me beat them! Now they are so easy I could do them in a sleep.” Ruby said and Sam took a mental not of the names. “Mom, can I have some money for Kate’s house?” Ruby asked. Ruby had already planned a sleep over at Kate’s house for the night and Lena and Sam had planned a girl’s night.

“Ok, here.” Sam handed Ruby some bills. “Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Ok, I will.” Ruby hugged Sam again. “By mom! By aunt Lena!” Ruby said as she ran off in search of her friend.

***

“Red or white?” Lena asked Sam from the kitchen.

“Do you have a beer?” Sam called from her spot on the couch. They had ordered a pizza and were settling into a lazy girl’s night.

“I think so.” Lena called back as Sam heard her rummage through her fridge. A few minutes later Lena handed Sam a Longboard Lager before sitting down with her own glass of red wine.

“Lena Luthor has beer in her fridge?” Sam asked in surprise.

“I assure you I didn’t buy it. My personal shopper must have picked it up.” Lena replied.

“So, what should we watch?” Sam asked. “….and I’m not watching Downton Abbey with you again so don’t ask.” Sam added.

Lena started picking at the corner of one of the pillows on the couch. “What if we watched that Ninja show that Ruby loves.” Lena said.

“Lena Luthor willingly watching a sports contest? The world’s gone mad.”

“It’s not the same thing as like football or something.” Lena justified herself.

“You want to watch all those athletes show off their muscle.” Sam teased. Lena through a pillow at her. “Ok, fine. Fine. We can watch it. I haven’t seen the newer one’s anyway. Ruby started watching them from season one and is only on like season 3.”

“We should watch the one with the gym owners in it.” Lena said.

“I knew there was a reason we’re friends.” Sam grinned. “I looked it up on the car ride here and I know the first episode they are in is season 7 episode 4.”

Lena logged onto Hulu and started the episode. They started the episode and soon Lena was invested just like she was at the gym. It was amazing to watch. Just like in the gym the competitors did a balance obstacle first. The next obstacles where much more difficult than the ones at the gym. One made competitors hold onto a metal bar that than slide across a 15-foot metal slide and fly from the slide to a rope and then go from the rope to the landing platform. Another obstacle made the athletes hold onto a series of metal rings and fly those rings 5 feet to another hook all with just their hands. There was also a balance obstacle where competitors had to run across a series of spinning logs to get to the other side. At the end was a 14 and ½ foot warped wall that had to be climbed before anyone could press the buzzer.

Before a competitor started the course, there would be a background video montage that showed their life story. Some of the stories were incredibly inspirational. A woman who battled breast cancer, a man who lost his wife, another man who was abused as a child. Lena found herself getting emotionally invested in some of the stories. It was toward the last part of the show that the coaches from Ruby’s gym ran the course.

The announcers voice came over the show as he introduced the women.

“ _Next up we have 27-year-old Kara Danvers. Her sister, Alex, will be running the course as well and even though they aren’t related by blood they have a bond that will last a life-time.”_

A background video started playing as the two women from the gym spoke to the camera:

Kara: _“My parents died when I was 10 and I was adopted by the Danvers family at age 11. Alex was 13 at the time. I was still devastated from losing my parents and Alex was really the first person to make me feel like me again.We truly did become sisters.”_

Alex: “ _We would into the woods and climb trees and jump across creeks. We’d be gone for hours at a time. Always trying to see who could climb farther up a tree.”_

Kara: **laughs** “ _Yeah, we were very competitive. Alex broke her wrist trying to get one branch higher than me when she was 14.”_

Alex: “ _I did get higher than you. I just didn’t make it down”_

Narrator: _When the sisters got older Kara become a reporter at Cat-co and Alex joined the FBI. 2 years ago, disaster struck._

Kara: _“I got the call that Alex was in the hospital while researching a story. I got there as fast as could and found out that Alex had been critically injured in a bomb”_

Narrator: “ _Alex had been investigating a string of murders when a bomb targeting FBI agents had gone off. Alex had 2 broken ribs, a broken knee, a severe concussion, and a lot of blood loss due dozens of cuts made by shrapnel.”_

Kara: _“She…she was put into a medically induced coma and the doctors didn’t know if she would wake up again. I was so scared I was going to lose...lose my sister just like I lost my parents.”_

Narrator: _“A week later, Alex woke up.”_

Kara: _“Alex woke up on a Sunday and the first thing she said to was that I looked terrible”_ *both sisters laugh**

Alex: _“You did! I don’t care if I’m dying, I still want you to wash your hair.”_

Narrator: “ _Alex was awake, but recover was still a long way away.”_

Alex: _“I was in the hospital for another 2 weeks and then had months and months of physical therapy for me to get to a place where I could run and jump again. It was the hardest thing I had to do….but Kara made it fun again.”_

Kara: _“I saw America Ninja warrior on TV and knew that Alex would love something like that.”_

Alex: “ _When Kara took me to one of the Ninja gyms, I fell in love. I was so tired of walking on treadmills and doing weights and Ninja training was a great alternative.”_

Kara: _“When Alex and I started she was still recovering and could barely do a pull-up. She worked so hard though. She did physical therapy and Ninja training and now she’s just so strong.”_

Alex: _“It was hard, but I had this goal I wanted to meet. I had run track in college and wanted to do a sport again. I poured myself into this training and getting an opportunity for Kara and I to hit that buzzer would be amazing.”_

The background video faded away and the course came back on screen.

The announcer said, “ _And now Kara is the first Danvers sister to get the chance to run this course and hit that buzzer.”_ The camera focused on Kara who was bouncing on her toes as she waited to start the course. Lena, once again, admired how fit she was. He long legs displayed in shorts and her arms bare as she wore a pink tank-top. Her hair was in a ponytail again and Lena appreciated the women’s jawline. The clock counted down from 3 and started her run.

Kara raced through the floating steps quite easily. When she came up to the metal bar slide she looked just as confident. Easily holding onto the sliding bar and making the swing to rope and swing to the platform.

The announcers narrated her progress, “ _And Kara Danvers looking really comfortable on the first couple obstacles. Let’s see if she can get across the log-run.”_

She waved to the crowd as she came up to the spinning logs. There were 8 spinning logs about 2 feet apart. Kara raced across the first 5 but started to lose her balance, in a last-ditch attempt to save herself she jumped to the platform from the 7th log and completely skipped the 8th log. She landed hard but stayed on the course. Lena screamed when she saw Kara had made it.

“Fuck yes.” Sam yelled as Kara crashed to platform.

Kara was up to ring toss obstacle. She had to move across a large space using a metal ring. She had to hang onto the ring with just her arms and use her body to fly the ring to another hook 5 feet away. She than had stay in the air and transfer to another set of rings before swing to the platform.

Kara took a deep breath and jumped to the first ring. She easily caught it and then started swinging her body to build up momentum. Lena held her breath and clenched her fists a Kara prepared to make the jump to the second hook. Kara flew through the air and managed to get the ring caught on the hook. Lena sighed and relief as Kara reached to the next ring she would have to fly across the air.  The announcers were going wild at Kara’s progress.

“And Kara Danvers, the rookie, has it made it to the second half of the ring toss! If she makes it through the ring-toss she will guarantee her spot in the top 30 and go to the city finals competition!”

Lena and Sam both watched with baited breath as Kara begin swinging her body. Lena could see her muscles tense as she prepared to swing to the next hook. Kara worked her way up to a huge swing and launched herself across the air and to the other ring. Lena and Sam both screamed when Kara hooked the ring and held on. Their screaming got even louder when Kara made the large swinging drop to the platform below.

“ _And she made it to warped wall! Ladies and Gentlemen the rookie Kara Danvers has made it the warped wall on her first run ever! She is going to the city finals and could be the first women to finish the course tonight!”_

“Holy Shit that’s awesome!” Sam grinned at Lena.

“My lord she must be so strong.” Lena laughed. Her cheeks getting a bit pink as she thought about how that strength would transfer to other activites.

“ _And here she goes. Kara Danvers trying to make it up the 14 and ½ foot warped wall. She gets 3 tries, let’s see if she can make it”_

Kara took off sprinting at the wall and made it within about 4 inches of the top but couldn’t quite reach it. She shook out her hands and eyed the wall again. She took off sprinting but didn’t make it to top on her second attempt either. She shook her arms out one more time and this time shook out her legs too.

_“This is her last chance to make to make it up the wall! And she just needs a few more inches!”_

The crowd was yelling ‘beat that wall!’ ‘beat that wall!’ as Kara stared it down. Kara looked over at her sister Alex who was yelling something Lena couldn’t make out. Kara closed her eyes for a moment than took off sprinting for the 3rd time. This time she managed to get her hands over the top and her arms strained as pulled her body up the last few feet.

_“And Kara Danvers has made it up the first wall! Wow, what a performance by the rookie! She’s going to the city finals and is the first women to beat the course tonight!”_

The scene cut to an image of Kara hugging her sister tight in celebration.

_“And after beating the warped wall, the first thing Kara Danvers does is hug her sister. What an amazing pair. Alex will have her run in a few minutes.”_

“Holy shit, that’s pretty awesome.” Sam said as the show cut a different athlete. Sam was up on her feet in excitement.

“That’s was spectacular.” Lena agreed. “She seems pretty spectacular.”

“I wonder if Alex finishes the course too? That would be amazing. Both sister finishing the course would fucking crazy.” Sam said as she settled back down on the couch. Sam took another swig of her beer.

After another couple athlete attempted the course, Alex was finally up.

_“This is Alex Danvers, former FBI agent and sister of Kara Danvers, the first women to finish the course tonight. Let’s see if she has what it takes to make it to the end just like her sister.”_

Alex started the course much like her sister. She easily got past the floating steps and the metal slide. She actually did better than Kara on the spinning log run, sprinting across like it was child’s play.

_“Well much like her sister Kara, Alex Danvers is destroying this course. But Alex doesn’t have as much muscle as her sister and she’s also a bit shorter, so the ring toss might be more of challenge.”_

Alex jumped up and caught the first ring. She started swinging her body soon launched herself to second hook. As the ring hit the hook, one of Alex’s hand slipped off the ring but she managed to save herself with a one-handed hold.

_“And Alex Danvers almost crashed down but saved herself with an incredible one-handed hold! She just has to finish the back half of the ring toss to make it to the warped wall!”_

Alex transferred to the second hook than swung to second one. She looked tired and but all she need to do was jump to the platform which was 5 feet in front of her. She built up her swing again and launched herself through the air, but her landing seemed off. Alex grimaced in pain as her left leg stiffly hit the landing pad and her body collapsed. Her hand went to her knee and she grunted in pain.

_“Well Alex made it through he ring-toss but landed hard and it looks like she hurt her knee. Now she broke that knee in the explosion and had second surgery on it in the past year. She must be hurting.”_

After a few second on the ground Alex picked herself up. She limped lightly as she made her way down to do her run up the warped wall. She took a few minutes and tried to stretch her leg.

_“And she’s stretching that leg, it’s gonna be hard to make it up that wall when her knee is injured.”_

Alex took a breath and sprinted toward the wall only to stop about 2 feet from the top. She grimaced as she slid back down and her limping became more pronounced. She eyed the wall again and ran at it. This time she made it a few inches further but still didn’t get near the top.

_“She’s having a hard time getting a good jump from that injured knee. This wall is so difficult to get up and even though Alex is giving a valiant attempt, I don’t think that knee is going to let her do to.”_

The announcer was right. Alex’s last attempt up the wall ended just as her first and second. She got about 6 inches from the top but couldn’t get up the last bit. She slid back down to the bottom of the slide, her shoulders slumped in disappointment, as she limped off the course. Kara didn’t let her get far before bear hugging her sister as the camera’s watched.

_“And Alex Danvers just couldn’t make it up that wall with her injured knee. But still and incredible run by an incredible woman. Alex still had one of the top runs of the night and her time was fast enough for her to join her sister in the city finals!”_

The camera panned back to the sisters who had their arms around each other. Alex now sported a huge smile as did Kara. Both sisters had made it to the city finals on their first try at the course.

“Damn, that sucks that she didn’t make it but holy shit she’s tough.” Sam said. “To go through all that and still do that well. Even with her leg…..fucking crazy.”

“She would have made it that wall if she hadn’t hurt her knee.” Lena added.

“Hopefully she’ll climb me like that wall.” Sam grinned at her friend. Lena rolled her eyes as Sam added, “and you can climb Kara.”

***

It was the following week that Lena officially met one of the Danvers sister. She was doing Sam a favor and picking up Ruby from her practice at the gym. She had arrived early had had gone inside to watch the end of the practice.

Inside there were about 15 girls of around Ruby’s age, all surrounding Alex Danvers. Alex smiled at the girls, but Lena couldn’t hear what she was saying. She watched in confusion as some of the group walked over to a wall and left Alex and 5 of the girls alone. Alex was wearing flags, the kind used for flag football. The girls lined up about 10 feet behind Alex. Suddenly, a buzzer went off and Alex started to run with a lone of girls chasing her. Lena’s brow crinkled in confusion as she watched the girls chase Alex.

“They are trying to catch her.” Lena jumped when she heard the voice. Looking over, Lena met the blue eyes of Kara Danvers. Kara smiled at her and said, “The goal is for the girls to catch Alex. But they have to do all the obstacles Alex does or they go to the back of the line.”

Kara was even more attractive close-up. Lena’s attraction to athlete hit her like a punch in the gut and she momentary couldn’t think of something to say in reply. It was as if she couldn’t function properly with Kara so close to her. For a moment all Lena could think about was reaching her hand out and running her fingers of the muscles of Kara’s arms.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked. Her smile turned into a concerned frown.

“Yes, sorry, I…..” Lena say Kara was had a water bottle in her hand, “…….I didn’t drink enough water today and I feel a bit dehydrated.” Lena stumbled through the lie.

“Oh, here.” She offered Lena the water bottle under her arm.

“Oh…that’s not…” Lena tried to decline.

“I promise I don’t have any cooties or anything…..waterfall it if you need to.” Kara said as she offered the water again. Lena was sure what ‘waterfall’ meant but was going to embarrass herself by asking. She accepted the water and took a sip. Lena definitely wasn’t thinking about the fact that her lips were touching where Kara’s lips touched.

“Oh….I’m Kara, by the way.” Kara said as if Lena didn’t already know. Kara offered Lena her hand and Lena took it. She glanced at Kara’s hand and found that she even found Kara’s long fingers attractive. She chose not to dwell on the fact the Kara’s fingernails were short.

“Lena.” Lena introduced herself. Deliberately not offering her last name. “I’m here to pick up Ruby Arias. I’m her god-mother.” Lena explained. A look of disappointment flashed across Kara’s face.

“Oh, so you’re not here for our adult class that starts in a few minutes?” Kara asked.

“Oh no. I’m not very athletically inclined.” Lena said truthfully. Kara’s eyes went up and down Lena’s body.

“You don’t look out of shape to me.” Kara said. Her eyes lingered on Lena’s neckline before meeting her eyes again. Lena felt herself flush at the perusal.

“The old proverb ‘looks can be deceiving’ would be appropriate than.” Lena paused and added, “For example, you look more like a professional cheerleader than a ninja.”

Kara laughed, and Lena found she liked the sound.

Feeling a confidence that could only come from making a pretty girl laugh, Lena decided to be bold and said, “I’d imagine you have a bit more curves than the typical ninja.”

Kara blushed and tried to respond but didn’t seem to able to find the words she wanted. Luckily, she was saved by Ruby who shouted Lena’s name.

“Aunt Lena!” Lena looked over and Ruby was standing in front a series of rope swings similar to the ones she fell on during the obstacle course. “Look Aunt Lena! I can do the rope swings now! Watch!” Ruby ran and jumped to the first rope and unlike before, Ruby made it to the second and even a third rope before jumping to the platform.

“See! Told you I could do it!” Ruby yelled after she finished. A big smile on her face.

“That was amazing Ruby! I can’t wait to tell your mom how good you did! Now go grab your bag and we can go!”

“Ok! I’m going to go to the bathroom to.” Ruby ran off to the locker room.

“She really is doing great. Always gets up and tries again after she falls.” Kara said.

“She’s an amazing kid. Sam’s done an amazing job raising her.”

Kara nodded in agreement. She looked like she wanted to ask Lena a question as her face scrunched up in an adorable way. Kara seemed observant and Lena could guess what she was curious about. Lena knew that Sam wasn’t embarrassed by people knowing she had Ruby when she was 17, but it still wasn’t Lena’s place to tell Sam’s story.

“So, Sam told me you and your sister own the gym?” Lena asked to change the subject.

“Yeah, opened it last year. Its been great so far, Alex and I want to change a few things, but we still love it.” Kara said. Pride evident in her voice.

Lena was curious, “You have full classes and a beautiful building, what would you want to change?” Lena asked.

Kara frowned slightly, “Well, as you can imagine running a gym this big is expensive and that means that fees and memberships are expensive. That means most of our members and girls in the classes are upper class. Which is great, but Alex and I eventually want to figure out a way to offer classes and memberships to people who can’t afford the high costs. Right now, it’s not financial viable for us to offer many huge discounts or many free memberships but so many young girls want to try ninja training and it sucks that money prevents it.”

Lena felt the twinge of guilt she always did when financial worries were brought up in conversation. Her mind immediately ran rampant with thoughts on how L-Corp could provide sponsorship to the gym. She made a mental note to have a conversation with Sam.

“Aunt Lena, I’m ready to go.” Ruby said as returned from the bathroom. Alex Danvers was a few feet behind her.

“Kara, the beginners class is about to start and they’re waiting in Gym B.” Alex said. Her eyes studied Lena as she approached.

“Alex this is Lena. She’s Ruby’s god-mother. Lena, this is my sister Alex.” Kara introduced them and Lena offered a hand.

Alex took her hand in a firm grip. “You’re Sam’s friend, I saw you with her at the competition the other day.” Kara smirked at Alex’s words and Alex glared at her. “Anyways, Kara and I need to go do another class.”

“She’s right, we’ve got to go. It was good to meet you Lena.” Kara smiled at Lena. “See ya later Ruby!”

***

“Sam, there is an Alex Danvers here for you.” Jess’s voice floated into Sam’s office. Sam looked up from her computer. Her brow crinkled in confusion.

“Alex Danvers?” Sam asked Jess. Thinking she had her Jess wrong.

“Yes. Alex Danvers. Says she needs to speak with you about a donation.”

Sam frowned. Lena had insisted L-Corp donate a large amount of money to Danvers sister’s gym. Lena had said she wanted to help fund free memberships and classes for kids who couldn’t afford the fees. Sam and Lena had instructed the donate to be anonymous.

“Should I say you’re busy, Sam?” Jess asked.

“No. Go ahead and send her in. Thank you, Jess.” Sam responded. Sam took a moment and ran her hands through her hair. A moment later the door open and Alex Danvers walked in. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a tantalizing V-neck. The simple outfit showed off Alex’s lean body. Sam looked up and caught Alex’s eyes. Although Sam had often stared from afar and only shared a few short words with Alex, Sam could still tell the women seemed agitated.

“Alex, please take a seat.” Sam offered her a chair.

“I prefer to stand.” Alex said curtly. Sam brow furrowed in confusion at the curt reply, but she didn’t argue. Not wanting to be the only one seated, Sam stood up from her desk.

“What can I do for you Miss Danvers?” Sam asked. She crossed her arms and leaned against the front of her desk.

“You can start by telling what kind of game you and Lena Luthor are playing?” Alex spat at Sam. Her voice accusatory and her eyes distrusting.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked. Just because was attracted to Alex didn’t mean she would allow Alex to treat her in a manner.

“The Money! No one just gives 100,000$ to someone else. You and Lena must have done it for reason!” Alex took an aggressive step toward Sam. “What is it!”

“It was supposed to be anonymous, how did you find out it was from L-corp.” Sam asked. Keeping her voice calm and controlled in the face of Alex’s anger.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m a former FBI agent. I know how to trace a bank account. I’m more interested in why our accountant congratulated us on the 100,000$ donation we received.” She continued to glare at Sam.

“L-corp donates millions of dollars to various causes every year. It’s nothing unusual.” Sam replied.

“Don’t play the diplomat with me, people don’t just give away money, there is always an agenda!” Alex took two more steps toward Sam, but Sam stood her ground. She stared Alex down and ignored the fact that angry Alex was incredibly hot.

“Look, you’re right, there is an agenda.” Sam said. Alex deflated in surprise at Sam’s admission. “It’s Lena. She has this guilt complex over being born rich and owning one of the biggest companies in the world. Lena spoke with your sister and said that you and Kara wished you could offer discounts and free-memberships to kids who couldn’t afford the fees. Lena wanted to make it happen and luckily, she happens to have millions of dollars at her disposal.” Sam explained. Alex deflated even more as she processed the information.

When Alex didn’t respond Sam continued, “Look, Lena has a bleeding heart and wants to help people. She has the means and its her way of making up for what her family’s done. I know it seems like there is a bigger power-play going on but there’s not. It a simply donation a multi-million-dollar company made to a local organization that wants to help underprivileged kids. That it. There’s no catch. Promise.”

Alex looked back up at Sam and studied her. Sam felt like she was in an interrogation with the intensity Alex’s eyes had.

“I believe you.” Alex said. That surprised Sam.

“You do?  ……I mean should because I’m telling the truth, but you didn’t seem that easy to convince.”

Alex shrugged. “I’m very good at telling when people are lying. Part of the job.” Alex’s body had visibly lost all of the tension now.

“Oh right. The FBI.” Sam realized. The room was quiet for a moment as both women didn’t know what to do now that the argument was over. Alex broke the silence.

She smiled sheepishly at Sam and said, “Sorry for barging in here and being a such an asshole.” Sam thought the slight embarrassment on Alex’s face was adorably cute.

“No problem. I know how you can make it up to me though.” Sam smiled flirtatiously at Alex. She wasn’t 100% sure Alex was into women, but Alex had dinged her gay-dar quite a few times.

“How?” Alex asked.

“I haven’t eaten lunch yet. Buy me lunch and we’ll call it even.”

Alex face scrunched up in confusion. She glanced at her watch and said, “It’s almost 4 o-clock?”

Sam cursed under her breath. She had forgotten to eat lunch again. She was getting as bad as Lena.

“You haven’t eaten all day have you?” Concern was written on Alex’s face. “Come on, I’ll buy you an early dinner. It’ll have to be quick though, I have to get back to the gym soon.”

“Quick it is.” Sam replied. She looked at the clock again and decided she would just head home after dinner. She’d worked through lunch, so she deserved to get off a few hours early. The two women walked out of Sam’s office and Sam told Jess to just go ahead and leave for the day.

“So where did you want to eat?” Alex asked as the exited the building and started to walk down the street.

“You pick. Judging by how fit you are, I doubt my typical greasy fast-food choices would please you.” Sam replied.

“You’d be surprised actually, Kara eats like teenage boy most of the time and I’m only slightly better.”

“I guess you to just burn off all the calories at work than.”

“We are in the gym basically 24/7 and it helps keep us in shape.” Alex responded.

“And what a great shape it is.” Sam continued to flirt, hoping Alex would catch on. “Oh, how about Chipotle?” Sam asked as they passed in front of the restaurant.

 “A Fortune 500 CFO would eat at Chipotle?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Hey, I’m from a small town in South Carolina, I like the simple joys in life…..” Sam grinned, “……like eating a burrito twice the size of my head.” Sam felt proud when Alex laughed at her stupid joke.

 Sam opened the door for Alex to enter the restaurant. She resisted the urge to put her hand on Alex’s back as she followed Alex into the restaurant. The two women placed their orders and were soon sitting in a booth toward the back of the restaurant.

“So, you’re from a South Carolina?” Alex asked as they started eating.

“Yep, well, I was born in Virginia but moved to South Carolina when I was adopted.” Sam replied. Alex barely reacted to the news that Sam was adopted.

 “So how does a girl from South Carolina become CFO of a huge company like L-corp.” Alex asked. Seeming genuinely intrigued.

“It wasn’t easy. I got pregnant with Ruby at 17 and got kicked out. Luckily, I was already accepted into college and just had to crash with friends until going to Stanford. Because I was adopted I got free tuition which helped. It was rough at times and I had to work a lot, but I wanted to give Ruby the best life possible, so I worked as hard as possible.”

Sam frowned as Alex’s face tensed. For a moment, Sam thought that Alex was judging her for having Ruby so young. Sam refused to feel ashamed for Ruby and if Alex had a problem with it than Sam would have to cut off their fledgling friendship.

Sam was relieved with Alex said, “I can’t believe your mom would just kick you out. I….god that makes me so angry.” Alex’s fist was clenched tightly, and Sam reached over and put her hand over it.

“It was a long time ago. No need to dwell on it anymore.” Sam said. Her thump ran lightly over Alex’s hand. “So, what about you and Kara, how did you two end up with a Ninja gym in National City?” Sam asked. Sam had seen her background story but wanted to hear what Alex herself had to say.

Alex took a second to respond. “I got injured at the FBI and while I was recovering Kara got me hooked on Ninja training. It helped me get my confidence back and after Kara and I excelled at it we just decided to open the gym.” Alex seemed to underplay the story that the TV show had dramatized.

“So why did you join the FBI?” Sam asked.

“I was actually recruited out of college. I got accepted into medical school but than got the offer from the FBI. I’ve always wanted to help people and though it would be through medicine, but the FBI just seemed more exciting...or at least at the time it did.” Alex explained.

“Not many people would trade the money and prestige of an M.D. for a government job with little appreciation.” Sam said. The more Sam learned about Alex the more she became intrigued.

“The FBI wasn’t as exciting as it is on TV. It was a lot of paperwork and the longer I was there, the….” Alex frowned, “...the shadier things I witnessed. It made me very hesitant to accept people at face value, which is probably why I got so upset at you earlier. I forgot people could be kind without it being a political move or part of an agenda.” Unpleasant memories seem to pass over Alex’s face and Sam decided to change the mood.

“Its good to know just have a general distrust of humanity and it wasn’t just me that made you stalk into my office and attack me.” Sam said. Her smile making it obvious she was just teasing.

“I did not stalk you!” Alex retorted. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

“Attempted intimidation then.”

“Well, you didn’t seem very intimidated.” Alex shot back.

Sam smiled flirtatiously. “No, intimidated would not be the word I would use to describe what I was feeling when barged into my office in all your fury.” Alex bite her lip at the comment and her eyes darted to Sam’s lips. Sam thought she saw desire flash on Alex’s face but it only lasted moment and she couldn’t be sure.

“I must have lost my edge. I could make biker gang members cry a few years ago. But you...” Alex studied Sam intently, “…you didn’t seem affected.” Sam cocked her head and grinned.

“I assure you, I was affected…just not in the way you intended.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four women grow closer.

 

“Lena, a Kara Danvers is here for you.” Lena’s secretary’s voice came over the intercom.

“Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lena’s brow furrowed. Sam had told Lena that about Alex showing up at her office but that didn’t explain what Kara was doing here. Lena took off her reading glasses and checked her lipstick in her mirror.

“Please send Miss Danvers in.” Lena stood from her desk to great Kara at the door. As soon as Lena opened the door for Kara she was met with Kara’s bright smile and immediately engulfed in a huge hug. Kara’s long arms wrapped around Lena’s lower back and while Lena usually avoided physical contact and unsure what prompted the hug, Lena found her arms wrapping around Kara as well. Kara pulled away a moment later and Lena noticed the flowers in hand.

“I just wanted to say thank you for the donation. I know showing up here is a bit impromptu but I didn’t know when you’d be back by the gym and Sam said I should just go by your office and…” Kara seemed nervous as she stammered along, “...oh! these are for you!” Kara shoved a bouquet of flowers at Lena. They had gotten a bit damaged in the hug but were still beautiful.

“Oh…you’re quite welcome Miss Danvers.” Lena accepted the flowers. Her finger’s brushing Kara’s.

Kara reached up and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Yeah, I mean….just thank you so much. Alex and I are going to be able to so much thanks to you and Sam. I feel like I owe you flowers everyday for the rest of your life.” Kara said.

Lena laughed, “While I appreciate the sentiment, I assure you its not necessary.”

“Well, could I at least treat you to dinner? If you’re too busy than that cool…” Kara said shyly. She wouldn’t even meet Lena’s eyes. Lena wasn’t sure where the Kara’s nerves came from.

“I’d love dinner. I can’t do it tonight, but maybe Friday?” Lena offered. Kara’s head perked up and she flashed a huge grin. Lena was once again confronted with that fact that Kara was achingly beautiful.

“Friday works. What kind of food do you like?”

“I try to eat Vegan when possible but it’s not a strict thing. Whatever you prefer will be perfect.” Lena said.

“Ok, Vegan…got it.” Kara said. “I know a place near King’s street. You’ll love it.”

“Do you want me to meet you there?” Lena asked.

“I can pick you up if that’s ok?” Kara’s stood a bit taller and in a more confident manner asked, “You ok with riding on a motorcycle?” Lena’s jaw hung open and all she could think about was seeing the tall fit blonde straddle a motorcycle. The image felt like some sort of fantasy that Lena wasn’t aware she even had.

Kara grinned at Lena’s reaction and asked again, “Motorcycle, ok?”

“Yes...I mean….that works for me.” Lena stammered through her response.

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up here at 6:00.” Kara said.

“I look forward to it.” Lena felt she had never said a truer statement.

***

“Mom! I’m going to go work on the rope swings!” Ruby said excitedly as soon as they entered the gym.

“Ok! Be careful!” Sam shouted after her. It was Friday night and they had come to the Danvers Sister’s gym. On Fridays from 6:30-8:30 the gym had free play time for kids where they could come in and play on all the obstacles and equipment. If a kid didn’t have a membership than there was a small fee. There were quite a few kids running around and having fun.

Sam looked around for short reddish-brown hair and a lean frame. Her heart fluttered lightly when her eyes landed on Alex who was demonstrating the right technique on a salmon ladder. Sam stared from afar as the sports-bra clad athlete used her body strength to jump a metal bar up from one set of pegs and catch it on a new set of pegs 6 inches above the others. Sam could see her muscles strain as she made 2 more jumps before swinging down landing gracefully on her feet. The group of girls who had watched the demonstration soon lined up try the trick for themselves. Alex looked up and smiled when she saw, Sam. She said goodbye to the girls and headed toward Sam.

Thankfully, Alex slipped her shirt back on before she got to Sam. Sam wasn’t sure she could have handled Alex so close in just shorts and a sports bra.

“I brought you dinner.” Sam said before she handed the Chipotle bag to Alex. She had gotten Alex the same meal she had ordered the other day.

“You didn’t need to do that. The deal was that I buy you dinner for being an ass. Now, I owe you again.” Alex said as she accepted the take-out bag with a grin.

“I guess that just means you owe me another dinner.” Sam smiled flirtatiously. Having Alex owe her another dinner was Sam’s intend when she picked up food for Alex. It would give Sam another excuse to see Alex. Alex studied Sam in a way that made it seem like she guessed Sam’s intend.

“I guess I do owe you another dinner than.” Alex responded.

“Speaking of dinner, where is your sister taking Lena? Lena kept freaking out over what to wear because she didn’t know what type of restaurant and then she had to ride the motorcycle and….”

Alex interrupted, “Wait…wait slow down? Lena owns a motorcycle?” The picture didn’t quite fit into what Alex knew of Lena.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “No, Lena said Kara was going to pick her up on one.” Alex’s head tilted to the side for half a moment before she burst out laughing.

“Care to clue me in?” Sam asked.

“I….sorry,” Alex let out another short laugh, “It’s just…Kara doesn’t own a motorcycle. She asked to borrow mine, and I thought it was for her errands this morning since she doesn’t own a car. But, now it seems that Kara wanted it for a different reason.” Sam’s eyes widened when she figured out what Alex meant.

“The things we do to impress pretty girls.” Sam responded with a laugh.

Alex changed the subject and asked, “Have you ever been on an obstacle course?”

“No, not since I was like 7 and they had one of the blow-up ones at a fair.” 

“Then come-on, if Ruby’s going to train you should learn something too.”

“I don’t have the right clothes.” Sam said. She was wearing a pair of jeans a t-shirt she changed into after work.

“I keep an extra set of clothes here…” Alex looked Sam up and down, ‘…they should fit you.”

***

10 minutes later Sam was wearing a grey FBI T-shirt and a blue pair of gym shorts. She was bare foot just as Alex. Sam had decided that she would try a rope swing first and hopefully not fall off in front of Alex. Sam watched Alex demonstrate a rope swing and then stepped up onto the platform to give it a shot.

“Ok so you don’t need to jump off yet, I’ll just hand you the rope and you can swing from one landing to another.” Alex said as she handed Sam the rope and then jumped up to stand behind her on the platform. “Remember, hold your body up with your arms and don’t fully extend them. Try to keep them at a tight angle, so the weight is easier for your arms to hold.”

“Ok, I’ve got it.” Sam said confidently. Sam wasn’t worried about doing one rope swing. She might not be in perfect shape, but she could handle this. Sam took the rope and jumped off the platform and swung to the other landing spot about 15feet away. When she landed she looked over her shoulder and shot Alex a cocky grin.

“Perfect!” Alex clapped her hands. “Since that was so easy for you, why don’t we get you to swing from a rope onto a bar and then dismount. Sam paled a bit. That seemed much more difficult than a little rope swing.

Sam watched as Alex swung from a moving rope and used her momentum to fly to a horizontal bar which she caught with her hands. Alex wanted Sam to take a few practice-jumps at catching the bar before she tried the swing. So, Alex brought a Pylo Box in front of the bar and had Sam jump from it to catch the bar. The first time Sam tried it, she caught the bar, but her hands slipped off and she landed on her feet.

“Ok, remember to keep you core tight. It sounds weird but if your core isn’t tight than it puts more stress on your arms. Watch.” Alex jumped from the box and caught the bar. “See, my core tightened when I landed on the bar which helps me have better body control.”

Sam nodded in affirmation that yes, she had seen Alex’s core tighten. Alex’s shirt had ridden up her side and Sam had stared at nothing but the exposes skin. She fought the urge to run her fingers over the smooth muscle.

Alex dropped off the bar and said, “Ok, try it again.” Sam did what she was told and hoped back up the box. She jumped off and this time successfully held onto the bar.

“Nice! That looked really good.” Alex said. High-fiving Sam as she let go of the bar and dropped the last few feet to the floor.

“Nah, I don’t think it was great.” Sam flirted, “I just think I look good in your clothes.”

Alex laughed. “I think anything would look good on you, but the fact that they are my clothes does add….a certain sort of appeal.” Her eyes traveled up and down Sam, her appreciation evident on her face.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Sam asked Alex. Not caring if she was subtle anymore.

“No, my last girlfriend and I broke up a little less than a year ago” Alex said. Her face darkened a bit and Sam suddenly felt insecure. Perhaps, her little crush was one-way after all. Alex seemed to still have feelings for her last girlfriend.

“Oh…ummm…I’m sorry. Maybe, you can still get her back….”

“What? No!..I mean…..I don’t want to get back with Maggie. I just…Maggie was a big part of my life and I’ll always miss her…but I don’t miss her romantically anymore.” Alex explained.

“Oh…” Sam perked up at the information but was still curious, “Do you mind if I ask how long you two were together?”

Alex sighed and dramatically fell onto her back against the soft foam padding on the floor. Sam fell beside her. Close enough that their shoulders touched as they started at the ceiling of the gym. Sam tilted her head to the side and looked at Alex in profile. Alex simply stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Her hair fell behind her ears and exposed her strong jawline. And Sam had a small hope that she would get to see Alex like this in other situations. Like in the morning before pancakes and coffee, Alex still sleeping while Sam watched over her.

“Do you really want to know?” Alex asked. Her face turned, and she met Sam’s eyes. Their faces were only inches apart as they lay next to each other. Sam could see the hesitation in Alex’s eyes.

“Yes.” Sam’s face softened, “I want to know about you.”

“Maggie and I dated for a year and were engaged for a year. When I got….injured, I think we were both kind of freaked out and rushed into an engagement that just didn’t work out.” Alex frowned, “Kinda changes things doesn’t it…finding out I was engaged just a year ago.” Sam turned and laid on her side. She leaned against her elbow and propped her head on hand as she gazed down at Alex.

“No. It doesn’t change anything.” With her free hand she moved a strand of Alex’s hair behind her ear as Alex looked back up at her. “Everyone’s had relationships before, I mean Ruby is proof enough of that. I don’t care you were once engaged. I only care if you still have feeling for her.” Sam said.

“I don’t… have feelings for her I mean.” Alex replied. Her eyes on Sam’s. Sam scooted closer to Alex.

“Well, then you still owe me dinner Miss Danvers. And I intend to collect.”  

***

“A glass of 2006, Frenstill Merlot.” The waiter said as he served Lena her wine.

Moments ago, Lena and Kara had arrived at the restaurant. Kara’s choice was a new French Inspired Vegetarian restaurant known for its Vegan food. Lena was honestly a bit surprised that Kara managed to get reservations as the restaurant was known to be exclusive. Kara seemed full of surprises.

“Kara, you never struck me as a motorcycle type of girl? What made you get one?” Lena asked. The motorcycle had been another surprise. Lena hadn’t pictured Kara as one to own a motorcycle, but she wasn’t going to complain. On the ride over she had got wrap her arms around Kara’s waist and press against her back. She could now confidently say that Kara was all muscle.

 

“Oh…ummm,” Kara bit her lip at Lena’s questions and blushed. “I’ve….I’ve ridden for awhile.” Kara said. Lena got the sense that she was hiding something but couldn’t figure out what.

“So, Lena, tell me about yourself.” Kara asked. She seemed genuinely interested but it was also an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“My last name is ‘Luthor’. I’m sure you’ve heard all about me in the papers and such.” Lena responded.

“I used to be a reporter for Catco Lena, I know the papers don’t always get the facts right. Besides, I want to get to know Lena. Not a ‘Luthor.’ ” Kara explained. She used air quotes and made a funny face when she said ‘Luthor.’

“Oh….ummm…” Lena was unsure how to proceed. Most people just wanted to know about her family or tried to influence her business decisions. Kara seemed to want to know Lena, for herself. “My birth-mother died when I was 6 and I went to live with the Luthor’s at age 7.” Lena offered. Hoping it would be a sufficient answer for Kara.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t know you were adopted.”

“It isn’t mentioned much by anyone.” Lena explained. It wasn’t a total lie. The public didn’t know Lena was adopted and so it was never mentioned. But, Lillian never let Lena forget that she was a real Luthor.

Kara’s eyes studied Lena. “Interesting. I was adopted too by the way.”

“How old were you?” Lena asked.

“11 when my parents died. 12 when I was adopted by the Danvers.”

“You and Alex seem very close.” Lena said carefully. Wanting to give Kara the opportunity to talk but didn’t want to push too hard.

“Yeah, we are.” Kara smiled. “She’s an amazing person and always inspires me to do my best. Sometimes, I think I’ll never be able to do an obstacle, I’ll think its too hard or I’m not strong enough or something…but than Alex manages to do it and I just sit there in awe. I wouldn’t be where I am today if Alex wasn’t there challenging me to do better.”

“So, you feel at home in the Danvers’s family? You feel like you belong there?” Lena asked. Curious at how Kara’ experience with adoption differed from hers.

“Yes….I mean….I didn’t at first. It took a while. But Alex is my sister and the Danvers are my family.” Kara paused looked at Lena, “Did you feel at home with the Luthors?”

“I….” Lena sighed and looked at her hands. “I didn’t most of the time but sometimes I did and that scares me. There were times when Lex and I hid in his room, watched movies, and made fun of mother. Other times, I’d just read a book or do my homework in the same room as father and it made me feel like I was apart of the family. Isn’t that awful? Feeling home in the middle of a family of murderers and madmen?

Kara studied Lena with soft eyes. Lena wondered what Kara could read in her. Part of her felt that Kara could see her very soul with her blue eyes. She knew the thought ridiculous and irrational, but Lena couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter under Kara’s gaze.

“I don’t think you can judge yourself for a childhood that was beyond your control.” Kara said. Her hand reached across and took Lena’s. “Besides, its your actions that matter. You can’t control the past or what your family does, but you can control what you do.” Lena dropped Kara’s eyes as she processed what was said.

“So, Kara Danvers, tell me what made you want to become a Ninja.” Lena asked to change the subject. She wasn’t brave enough to continue down the current conversation path.

“I started it because of Alex. A few years ago, she was injured while working for the FBI and was having a hard time with recovery. I suggested she try out Ninja training because Alex has always been very adventurous. She loved it and I actually fell in love with it too.” Kara explained. Lena admired Kara’s dedication to Alex.

“Falling in love does not equate quitting a job and opening up a gym. I love wine, but you don’t see me opening up a winery.” Lena stated. Wanting to know what had led to the opening of the gym.

“Well Alex was having trouble returning to work at the FBI after she was recovered and I…..I wasn’t very happy at my job after Ms. Grant left. Alex and I had a few talks and she did some research and found out it was financially viable. Then we just kinda went for it.” Kara explained.

“Ms. Grant as in Cat Grant?” Lena asked. Unsure if Kara was referring to the media mogul.

“Yep. I was her personal assistant for a while and then a reporter at Cat-Co.” 

“I assume you left because Morgan Edge took over the company?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “I was not a fan of him. I loved reporting and still do some free-lance stuff on the side but I’m happy at the gym. I get to work with my sister and all the kids. Its also helped me meet some incredible people.” Kara smiled at Lena as their eyes met. L

“So not only is Kara Danvers a world-class ninja and business owner, but she is also a former reporter at one of the biggest Magazines in the world. Quite impressive for one so young.” Lena stated. Lena was growing more intrigued by Kara every moment.

“Excuse me but you’re younger than I am and happen to be CEO of one of the largest companies in the world.” Kara replied. Seemingly uncomfortable with the praise.

“My last name’s Luthor, darling. I was destined to be CEO at some point.” Lena downplayed.

“In the last 2 years profits have risen 8%, employee happiness has increased, and public perception of the company has gone up 30%. Your last name may be the reason you got there but you are the reason you stayed.” Kara replied. Surprising Lena with her knowledge.

“You know your facts, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara shrugged, “Once a reporter, always a reporter. I try to keep in the know.”

“You’re very impressive Ms. Danvers. Edge was a fool to let you leave.” Lena said. She enjoyed the blush that covered Kara’s face and made a mental note to compliment Kara more.

***

“This doesn’t count as dinner, you know?” Sam said. Alex had just unexpectedly brought Sam’s lunch at Sam’s L-Corp office. Apparently, Alex was in the neighborhood and wanted to make sure Sam was eating properly.

“You already mentioned that.” Alex replied in amusement.

“Just making it clear that you still owe me dinner.” Sam responded as she took out the Chicken Salad Alex’s had brought her.

“Speaking of that, how about Friday night?” Alex asked.

“Perfect. Ruby already has a sleep-over set up for that night, so I don’t even have to find a baby-sitter.” Sam replied. A thrill ran through Sam at the thought that if Alex wanted to, they could spend the entire night together.

“Ok. I was thinking that I could cook dinner at my place for you?” Alex asked before adding, “But, of course if you wanted to go to a restaurant than we could do that instead.” The implication of the question obvious to Sam. Alex looked a bit nervous as she waited for Sam to respond. Her hands were shoved in her pockets, her body seemed tense, and she refused to meet Sam’s eyes. 

“I’d like you to make me dinner.” Sam responded. At Sam’s response, Alex’s eyes finally met Sam and Sam could see the anticipation in them.

“Great. I’ll get everything set and I’ll see you Friday.” Alex responded. Sam’s brow furrowed as Alex headed for the door.

“You’re not going to eat lunch with me?” Sam asked.

“No, I have to go meet Kara at the gym.” Alex responded. She looked a bit disappointed.

“Well…” Sam got up out of her seat and crossed the room to Alex. She hooked a finger through Alex’s belt loops and pulled the shorter women towards her. She kissed Alex gently on the mouth and said, “..thank you for lunch.”

The kiss had been no more than a brushing of lips, but Sam was please with how affected Alex looked. Alex’s eyelids had fluttered closed and her hands had gripped Sam’s arms tightly.  It thrilled Sam to see Alex so affected and she couldn’t help but picture what Alex would like when the kissing wasn’t quite so innocent. The thought made Sam’s mind run rapid. She began to wonder what Alex would sound like. What Alex would feel like. What Alex would taste like. Sam had to pull herself back from the train of thought when Alex spoke.

“I’ll see you Friday then?” Alex asked quietly. Her hands were still on Sam’s arms and Sam’s hands were on Alex’s waist.

“Count on it.” Sam responded.

***

“I need you and Ruby to have an aunt/niece sleep over Friday night.” Sam told Lena as she walked into her office. Lena looked up from her computer and eyed Sam. Lena loved to watch Ruby but Sam only asked Lena to do so when something important came up.

“And the reason?” Lena questioned.

“Ruby just missed her favorite aunt.” Sam replied. The mirth in her face told Lena she was lying.

“Sam.”

“Alex was kind enough to offer to cook me dinner on Friday night and as much as I love my daughter, I feel she may ruin the mood.” Sam replied.  Lena realized that Sam wanted to get laid.

She smiled at her friend. “I’d love to watch Ruby. I can use her as an excuse to go see that new Disney movie.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“A few days ago, Kara had mentioned wanted to see it so maybe I’ll invite her to go with us.” Lena added. Sam easily saw through her attempt to be casual.

“Lena Luthor are you using my daughter as an excuse to ask a pretty girl to see a movie with you?” Sam questioned.

“I….I’m merely making an attempt to be kind to a new friend.” Lena defended herself half-heartedly.

“Well while you and Kara dive deeper into the friendship closet, I’ll be doing very unfriendly things with Alex.” Sam grinned at her own innuendo.  Lena rolled her eyes.

“Listen Sam, about Alex……I….I really want Kara to be in my life for a long time and Alex is her sister so I just….I just want to make sure you’ll be careful with Alex?” Lena asked gently.

Lena knew and understood that Sam was usually a love-them-and-leave-them type of person. Ruby’s father had broken Sam’s heart and Sam had now done the same to countless others. Lena was worried that Sam would break Alex’s heart and the fall-out would risk Lena’s new friendship with Kara.

Sam sighed. “I’m not going to run out on her as soon as we sleep together if that’s what you mean. I….I like her Lena. I’m not sure what a real relationship looks like with Ruby around, but I think Alex and I could find out.”

Lena studied her friend. She had known Sam for a long time and Sam had never attempted or expressed any interest in a real relationship with someone. When out on business trips together, it was usually Sam who showed up at their hotel room the next morning after spending the night with a cute girl or guy. Sam wasn’t shy about the fact that she loved sex. They had had many drunken conversations over partners, preferences, and more. But Lena had never heard Sam say anything about wanted a real relationship with someone.

“You’ve grown rather fond of Alex very quickly?” Lena questioned.

“Have you seen that women in a sports bra?” Sam grinned and raised an eyebrow provocatively.

“Sam.” Lena pushed.

“Fine. I like her ok. But can we please not talk about it yet? I just want to see where it goes first?” Sam asked Lena.

“That fine, Sam. We’ll talk when your ready.”

“That means you have to talk about Kara too.” Sam told Lena.

“Deal.”

***

 Sam looked down at her outfit one more time before knocking on Alex’s door. Her silk blouse was tucked into her tight black pants. Sam was nervous, and it was not a feeling she was accustomed too.  She smoothed some non-existence wrinkles from her pants and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes, but no one answered. Sam check the number on the door to Alex’s text to make sure she was at the right apartment. It was the right apartment, so she knocked again.

Sam’s ears suddenly heard a soft ringing. It seemed to become from inside the apartment. Sam pressed her ear to the door and heard the tell-tale sign of a fire alarm.

“Alex! Alex are you alright! Alex!” Sam started pounding on the door. Worried Alex was in danger. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sam yelled for Alex again.

The door suddenly opened, and Alex’s flustered face appeared.

 “Sam…ah….hi.” Alex eyes were wide, and the alarm still blared for inside the apartment.

“Do I need to call the fire-department?” Sam asked. She pushed past Alex and went in search of the cause of the alarm.

“No! I…..I just burn something and the damn alarm went off again and the damn thing won’t turn off” Alex rushed in after Sam. “I can’t get it to turn off.” Alex explained again.

 Sam located the alarm on the wall and made a decision. She stood on the chair and pulled the fire-alarm off the wall. The alarm immediately quieted. She stepped of the chair and silently handed the alarm to Alex.

“Ummm….thanks.” Alex responded as she took the alarm.

“Anytime.” Sam responded.

With the blaring alarm sound gone, silence descended in the apartment. Neither women knew what to say for a moment. This was supposed to be a romantic date and it had started with burnt food and a fire alarm going off. It wasn’t exactly how Sam had imagined the night starting.

“So….ummm so do you like pizza?” Alex finally asked. “Because I totally just burned dinner.” Sam laughed. She looked at Alex’s shy expression and immediately didn’t care if thoughts of a romantic dinner were lost.

“I love Pizza.”

 

Two hours later, Sam and Alex were laying on the couch playing Mario Cart on Alex’s old Wii. Sam had enjoyed herself immensely. Alex was funny, insightful, and deliciously fun to rile up. Sam had noticed Alex’s competitive streak and loved teasing the other women. Alex had an adorable pout that made Sam want to bite the women’s bottom lip.

“Damn it!” Alex started pouting again as she fell of the course on Rainbow road. Sam smiled as Alex reset herself and determinedly tried to catch up to Sam. Even when Alex fell down, she always picks herself up. It’s a quality Sam admires.

Sam downs the last of her beer as her character crossed the finish line. She smiles smugly at Alex after Alex crossed the finish line.

“Does Ruby have this game at home?” Alex asked Sam.

“Nope.” Sam grins. “I’m just naturally talented.”

“That can’t be true. Kara, James, and Winn refuse to play this game with me on game night because I crush them every time. But, somehow you’re a Mario-cart master?” Alex pouted.

Sam suddenly slapped her hand down on Alex’s thigh. She slowly looked up at Alex and after a dramatic pause said, “Alex Danvers, did you make me play this game because she wanted to impress me with your video game skills?”

Alex blushed and started to mumble, “What…no….um….” Sam took pity on her.

Sam sat her beer on the coffee table. She took Alex’s beer out of her hand and placed it on the table as well. Then, in one movement she shifted until she was straddling Alex. Her hands when to the couch behind Alex and she was pleased when she heard Alex’s big intake of breath. Alex’s eyes wandered from Sam’s face to Sam’s chest and back. Lust pooled in her eyes.

Sam smiled down at Alex. “I have another game we could play. If you’re up for it.” Sam’s fingers traced Alex’s collarbone.

“I’m up for it.” Alex responded as her hand came up and tucked a lock of Sam’s hair behind her ear.

“Its called ‘No Hands.’ We can touch, we just can’t use our hands. First one to break, loses.” Sam said.

“But we can touch using… other body parts?” Alex asked. Her eyes shifted to Sam’s lips.

“God yes.” Sam said.

“When do we start?” Alex asks. Her eyes go back to roam Sam’s body as it hovers over her lap. Sam sees Alex’s tongue come out and wet her bottom lip.

“Now.”

Sam crashes her lips to Alex’s. It wasn’t gentle or sweet. It rough, dirty, and Sam can barely remember that she can’t touch Alex. She wants to press her hands to Alex’s stomach and trail her fingers of the lean muscle she finds there. Sam desperately shifts herself and tries to grind on Alex’s leg. She moves her body to use Alex’s leg and Alex tries to help her gain friction but its frustrating that neither of them can find purchase with their hands.

Alex’s lips drop to Sam’s neck and Sam practically whines because the desire to thread her fingers through Alex’s hair is so intense. Suddenly, Alex pulled back and in one motion, she pulled off her blouse. Revealing lean muscle and a sexy black bra.

“That’s cheating.” Sam pouted. Her eyes taking in the contours of Alex’s body.  

“You said we couldn’t touch each other with our hands. I didn’t.” Alex responds before pressing her lips to Sam’s again. Sam can feel heat where their bodies are pressed together, and she bites Alex’s lip as they kiss. Alex tastes so good and Sam can’t get enough of her. Her hands twitch to touch the women beneath her.

Sam pulls back, stands up in front of Alex and says, “Two can play dirty.”

Alex watches as Sam brings her own hand between her legs. Alex whines when she watches Sam’s hand disappear beneath her pants. Alex bites her lips as Sam’s forearms twitch when she begins to touch herself. Sam loves the whiny sounds Alex begins to make as she watches. Sam connects her eyes with Alex and she can tell that Alex is going to break. The look of lust in Alex’s face is needy and desperate and it makes Sam move her fingers faster.

“Fuck it.” Alex says.

Sam’s shirt is taken off of Alex stands up from the couch and presses her whole body to Sam. Alex hands go to Sam’s pants and she push’s Sam’s hand away as she unbuttons them and pulls them down Sam’s legs. Alex tries to push Sam’s underwear down her legs too, but Sam denies her.

Instead, Sam kisses Alex again and pull’s Alex’s pants down her legs. Sam leans over and Alex steps out of her pants. On her way back up to Alex’s mouth, Sam kisses and licks Alex’s body. Hands tangle in Sam’s hair as Sam worships Alex’s abs and the dip between her breasts. Eventually, Sam reconnects their lips and her hands slip under Alex’s panties to palm her ass. Alex wraps her legs around Sam and carries her to the bedroom. She throws Alex onto the bed and looks at the half naked women before her.

Alex is beautiful. She lays on the bed with her font facing Sam, and her upper body propped up on her elbows. Her legs are bent slightly and splayed apart in an appetizing way. Alex’s hair is messy, and her breathing is heavy.  Alex’s eyes are pools of desire as she stares back at up at Sam. Sam can’t remember wanting someone more.  

“Sam, please.” Alex whines. Practically begging Sam to join her on the bed.

“Be patient, baby.” Sam responds.

She wants to savor this, their first time. They have plenty of time to fuck each other into oblivion, but Sam wants the first time to be special. Alex trembles as Sam leans over her. Sam’s fingers brush Alex’s legs until they find the helm of Alex’s panties. Sam locks eyes with Alex’s as she pulls Alex’s panties down her legs and tosses them to floor.

“Sam. Please.” Alex begs again. Sam loves how needy her voice sounds. Sam crawls up Alex’s body and they get lost in each other.

***

 

“Aunt Lena, can we get popcorn?” Ruby asks as they walk toward the theater concession stand.

“What?” Lena asks. She’s distracted by the fact that Kara was going to meet them for the movie, but they haven’t seen her yet. Lena’s eyes scan the room, looking for the tall blonde.

“Can we get popcorn and soda?” Ruby asks again. Lena nods, hands Ruby some cash, and tells her to go crazy. She doesn’t see Ruby’s eyes go big at the amount of money she’s handed.

Lena returns to scanning the room and looking for Kara. She knows the feeling is irrational, but she feels like a love-struck teenager who is about to get stood up on her first date. Her hands fiddle with the hands of her sweat-shirt as she waits nervously.

“Lena!” Lena turns her head at the sound and finds Kara’s smile face coming towards her. Kara hugs Lena when they reach each other, and Lena can smell Kara’s light perfume.

“Sorry I’m late! I got held up in traffic and then I didn’t recognize you in sweat-shirt and jeans” Kara says. Her eyes run up-and-down Lena’s body, taking in Lena’s MIT sweatshirt and jeans.

Lena blushes and say, “I don’t just own power-suits and dresses.  I can be causal when appropriate.”

“Well, you look great in about anything. Casual or not.” Kara replied, and it seemed dangerously close to flirting.

“Aunt Lena! I need help.” Ruby called.

Lena turned and saw that Ruby had bought more food they could possibly eat. Ruby’s hands were full of a huge bag of popcorn, multiple candies, and a large drink. More food sat on the counter, waiting to be taken.

“Wow, Rubes, how much did you buy?” Kara asks as she went to help Ruby with the food.

“I got popcorn, 3 drinks, dip-and-dots, sweet-tarts, cookie-dough-bites, and one of those bags of cotton candy!” Ruby explained happily, and they began walking toward the correct theater.

“You must of spend a month’s worth of allowance on all this stuff.” Kara laughed.

“Actually, Aunt Lena gave me 100$. Mom, usually gives my like 10$ to spend at the movies but Aunt Lena, gave me 100!” Ruby explained. Lena felt herself go red as Kara gave her curious look.

“Well, that was really nice of her.” Kara said. The three of them found the theater and sat in the middle towards the top. Ruby sat next to Lena and Lena sat next to Kara. As soon as they sat down, Kara leaned over and whispered into Lena’s ear.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell Sam that you basically let her daughter buy 10 pounds worth of junk food.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear.

“Unfortunately, I doubt she would be surprised.” Lena whispered back.

“Are you not the responsible Aunt I thought you were?” Kara teased.

“I’m afraid not. I seem to unintentionally indulge Ruby more than Sam would like. I once bought Ruby some ponies for her birthday and was then informed that it was not an appropriate gift for a 6-year-old.” Lena confessed.

Kara had to use her hand to smother her laugher. Lena liked making Kara laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

“Aunt Lena, you hold the pop-corn, so everyone can reach it.” Ruby said as she put the popcorn in Lena’s lap. Lena shifted in her seat to hold the large bag of pop-corn in her lap. She felt Kara’s breath against her eat again.

“She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?” Kara’s eyes sparkled in the lights of the theater.

“Maybe just a little.” Lena concedes.

The conversation ends as the movie starts to play. It’s some sort of animated Disney movie but Lena pays half attention to the screen. Most of attention focuses on the intense awareness of how close Kara was and she kept sneaking side-glances at the blonde.

Lena felt like a teenager with a first-crush when Kara’s hand brushed hers as they both went for popcorn. The feeling got worse when Kara casually threw an arm around the back of Lena’s seat. Lena wondered if the gesture meant anything or of Kara was just a touchy-feely person. Just because Kara was a proud bisexual, didn’t mean she felt anything for Lena.

***

Once the movie ended, the trio left the theater and when to Lena’s penthouse. The ride home was filled with Kara and Ruby adamantly discussing the movie and their favorite characters. Lena joined in every once in a while, as a tie-breaker but contributed little to the conversation.

“Ok Ruby, time for bed.” Lena said as they walked through the door into the penthouse.

“What! Its only 10:50! And its not a school night!” Ruby started to complain.

“Hey! Your mom gave strict instructions to get you in bed by 11:00. And your mom is scarier than you are.” Lena told Ruby.

“Aunt Lena!” Ruby tried to pout, one last time, but Lena wasn’t having it.

“Go wash up and get to bed, Rubes.” Lena instructed again. Ruby headed to her room at Lena’s while Kara and Lena wished her goodnight.

“Can I interest you in a night cap?” Lena asked Kara as Ruby disappeared.

“Sure.” Kara replied with a smile. Kara went to sit down on Lena’s couch while Lena pulled out the liquor.

“Jonny Walker Blue ok?” Lena asked Kara from the kitchen.

“umm…Sure.”

Lena soon entered the room and handed Kara a glass of whiskey on the rocks. She sat down on the couch opposite Kara and took a small sip. Lena loved a good glass of whiskey and it helped her nerves of being alone around Kara.

“Does the great Lena Luthor actually have time to watch TV or is it here for show?”

“Excuse me?” Lena asked. Confused at the comment.

“The TV. Do you actually have time to watch TV with being a CEO and all?” Kara asked again. She tilted her head and studied Lena.

“Not often, but I do have my guilty pleasures.” Lena replied.

“Oh my god.” Kara cried out. She swung her body around until she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Lena.  “Does Lena Luthor watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians?”

“Why would I watch the show? Kim and I have lunch plans next week.” Lena replied. Kara’s jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide.

“Seriously?” Kara asked. Lena laughed at Kara’s expression.

“No.” Lena replied with smug grin.

 “Jerk.” Kara gasped and playfully hit Lena in the shoulder. Lena laughed again.

“No, I don’t watch the Kardashian show. I’ve really been into baking shows lately. I’m 2 seasons into Cup-Cake wars, right now.”

“I love Cup-Cake Wars! Sometimes I have it on in my kitchen and make cupcakes based on the theme of the episode!”

“You eat cupcakes?” Lena asked. Her eyes skimming up and down Kara’s fit body. She wouldn’t have thought a gym owner and ninja athlete indulged in something so sweet as cupcakes.

“Of course! Who doesn’t love cupcakes!”

“Well, they aren’t very healthy…”

“Oh.” Kara laughed. “I usually hate healthy food and Alex says I eat like a 13-year-old boy. Luckily, I have a good metabolism and I own a gym, so I can eat basically whatever I want.”

“Wait! If you hate eating healthy, why did you take me to vegetarian restaurant known for its Vegan food!” Lena gave Kara her best CEO stare.

“You said you were vegan!” 

 “I said I try to eat Vegan, but it wasn’t a strict thing! I said I was good with anything!” Lena hated to think Kara had eaten something she hated just to let Lena have vegan food.

“I know but it was out first date and I wanted you to enjoy it!” Kara retorted. Lena stilled.

“First date?” Lena says softly. Her eyes searching Kara’s face.

“Oh…um….I thought it was but if you didn’t….if it wasn’t..” Kara started to ramble. She rubbed the back of her neck and her pink spread on her cheeks. She had obviously misread Lena’s expression. Lena tried to interrupt.

“No…no…I wasn’t….I thought….” Lena started to ramble too. She didn’t want Kara to think that she wasn’t into the idea of dating her. They both stopped rambling when they realized no one was being heard. Kara refused to meet Lena’s eyes and she had turned her body away from Lena. Kara fiddled with a pillow and stared at the floor. Lena’s heart hurt at how uncomfortable Kara looked.

“Kara…” Lena scooted closer to the other women and bumped their shoulders. “I didn’t realize it was a date, but I’m really happy it was and next time I want you to take me somewhere with food you would like too.”

Kara’s head perked up and she looked at Lena. “Next time?”

Lena nodded, and Kara gave her dazzling smile. Lena’s eyes dropped to Kara’s lips and she felt herself leaning forward. They’re lips pressed together with just the barest pressure. It wasn’t much of a kiss, but Lena still felt her eyes flutter closed and she felt her heart pound. It was lightest of kisses, but Lena knew that it was the beginning of something much more substantial.

When they pulled apart, they settled back into the couch. This time closer together so they leaned against each other. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Maybe next time we can make cupcakes or something together.” Kara said. She hadn’t stopped smiling since their little kiss.

“I’ve never made cupcakes before.” Lena confessed.

“You’ve never made cupcakes before!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented!! Its very much appreciated!! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! I think I'm going to do 1 or 2 more chapters. If you have any ideas let me know!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing this AU! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at the URL Alexsorangeshirt.


End file.
